Heretofore, various notification and evacuation systems have been utilized in areas of commercial and residential buildings as well as in outside areas for the purpose of attracting the attention of persons in such areas, as for example, to warn of the danger of a fire or to alert such persons to a telephone call or for a myriad of other purposes. Many prior evacuation systems include a plurality of devices that emit an audible and/or visual alarm. The systems which incorporate these devices typically include multiple devices which are wired in parallel to a common alarm source. However, if there is a malfunction in one of the devices or if there is a ground fault in one of the devices, it may be difficult to easily determine which device is malfunctioning.
Accordingly, an apparatus is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving and/or making improvements on the aforementioned disadvantages.